


That's What Friends Do

by CalistaRouge



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Carol snapped, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Injured Carol Danvers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Lives, the infinity gauntlet hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaRouge/pseuds/CalistaRouge
Summary: What if Iron Man didn’t use the gauntlet? Captain Marvel would do anything to save one of her closest friends from a horrible death.





	That's What Friends Do

"How's the arm, Danvers?"

Carol Danvers was leaning over a balcony, watching the sun set and paint the New York skyline in red and gold. After the battle, Tony Stark rushed her to the Princess of Wakanda's lab to remove the gauntlet and try and save what was left of her arm. Once her body was stabilized, and enhanced with some nanotechnology and vibranium, Tony helped her settle down in Stark Tower with some of the other Avengers while the compound was being rebuilt.

"It's been better." Carol replied absently. She felt a comforting presence stand beside her and she slowly leaned into it.

"I'm happy I did it though." The Captain closed her eyes, mumbling, "Better me than you."

She could still remember the look on Tony's face when he decided to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos. He had the face of a man who was ready to die. Carol, however, quickly raced to Tony's side and pleaded with him to give her the gauntlet instead. In the end, it was her that snapped and dusted Thanos and his army.

Carol sighed and said quietly, "I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to you if you actually did it, dumbass."

Holding the Infinity Stones for even a few seconds had caused some damage to Tony's right arm, but it was minor compared to the damage to Carol's. Her arm looked like it had been exposed to a nuclear bomb, while Tony's arm had 3rd degree burns at worst.

Tony scoffed in mock offense, "Excuse you, I'm a genius."

"More like a self-sacrificing dumbass."

"You're one to talk." 

Carol laughed at that and turned to face the man. Tony held up his arms in an open, inviting gesture, never assuming or forcing her to do anything. She gladly stepped into his space and relaxed against her friend as he wrapped her in a warm embrace, careful not to jostle her healing arm. 

"Thank you for saving my life, Danvers."

"Thank you for letting me, dumbass." Carol murmured into his warm chest, and listened to his beating heart that’s so full of life, a reminder of what she had nearly lost.

When Carol pulled back, Tony immediately let her go. That's one thing the Captain always liked about Tony, despite how often he annoys or messes with those close to him, he always made sure that they were comfortable with his antics first.

She turned back to the balcony and Tony placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's getting late. Peter ordered a lot of pizza but you know they’re gonna plow through it if you don't grab some first."

“Just give me a few more minutes.” Carol said, savoring the last rays of the setting sun. “Save me a couple slices.”

“Sure thing, Supernova.” Tony began walking back to the living area and Carol can’t help but take a glance back at the human. There he is, going down to enjoy pizza with his friends and play with his daughter and kiss his wife goodnight and _live_.

_Better me than you, Tony._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fix-it (?) fic! I'm still (and will never be) over Tony's death so I choose to ignore it most of the time :D I hope you enjoyed some soft friendship


End file.
